


I'm worried about you, brother. Can't you see?

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle se perguntava se um dia o moreno teria coragem de assumir o que estava realmente acontecendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm worried about you, brother. Can't you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm worried about you, brother. Can't you see?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563312) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD)



"-  _Não é o que você está pensando._ " Alec exclamou ao ser pego tentando sair para mais uma de suas "caminhadas para pegar um ar".

Izzy se perguntava se um dia o moreno teria coragem de assumir o que estava realmente acontecendo.

Que suas escapadas eram para a casa de certo feiticeiro do Brooklyn cujo nome era reconhecido por todos do mundo inferior por suas festas e feitiços impecáveis.

Esperava ao menos que ele se abrisse para ela.

Ela, que era sua irmão mais nova.  
Que havia tantas vezes ouvido em silêncio o irmão lamentar por Jace, seu primeiro amor.

Sorriu de leve, lembrando-se de como Alec era antes de tudo isso. Antes de Clary aparecer e, por consequência, antes de Magnus também.

Ele havia mudando tanto, pensou. Amadurecido em tão pouco tempo.

Deixou o irmão passar para o saguão do Instituto, gritando algo sobre usarem proteção deixando o caçador de sombras ainda mais envergonhado.

Só restava para Isabelle esperar que o feiticeiro não machucasse muito seu irmão.

Não que ela duvidasse do amor dos dois, longe disso. Apenas... não queria ter de recolher os pedaços recém-colados do coração de Alec novamente.

Ele já havia sofrido demais por amor.


End file.
